<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh not again by louistomlinsonbb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001335">oh not again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsonbb/pseuds/louistomlinsonbb'>louistomlinsonbb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>domestic avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony calls Peter in class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsonbb/pseuds/louistomlinsonbb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my take on Peter getting phone calls from the Avengers in class</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>domestic avengers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tony stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter liked English, he did. His teacher, Mr Elliot, was fairly easy going when it came to extensions on assignments and things of the sort. But the one thing he absolutely could not stand? Cell phones.</p>
<p>See, he had this rule. If your phone rang in class and your ringer was on, you had to pick up the call. On speaker phone. This rule had only been forced into effect twice during the school year so far, and Peter always tried to have his phone on silent, so he didn’t think it would ever happen to him.</p>
<p>Until it did. </p>
<p>It was a Thursday. Nothing consequential ever happens on Thursdays. They were learning about Romeo and Juliet, and Peter was bored out of his mind.</p>
<p>“Back in Black! <br/>I hit the sack!<br/>I’ve been too long<br/>I’m glad to be back!”</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Peter whispered, fumbling in his bag for his phone. The custom ringtone could only mean one person was calling, and he really did not want to have to pick up.</p>
<p>“Mister Parker, you know the rules,” Mr Elliot said sternly. “On speakerphone, please.”</p>
<p>Peter sighed. “Hey, Mr Stark, uh, you’re on speaker.”</p>
<p>“Kid, what did you do to FRIDAY.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything!” Peter said defensively. “What exactly is it that I didn’t do?”</p>
<p>“You left scrap metal all over my work table.” </p>
<p>Hushed whispers were prevalent in the classroom as students began to figure out who it was on the phone. Mr Elliot was staring with one brow raised, and Flash’s face was a mask of horror.</p>
<p>“That was you, Mr Stark.” Peter sighed again. “And what does that have to do with FRIDAY?”</p>
<p>“It’s Tony. For the three thousandth time, call me Tony. Mr Stark makes me feel old.” He could hear Tony shuffling around, and then he banged on a door.</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Watch it. Anyways, why is FRIDAY banning me from my own lab?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Peter bit his lip, tamping down a laugh. “When was the last time you slept?”</p>
<p>“...Monday afternoon. But that was only yesterday.”</p>
<p>Peter sighed for the third time. Tony was more irresponsible then he was. “Mr Stark, that was three days ago. Today’s Thursday.”</p>
<p>“Did I ask?” Tony sassed. “Still doesn’t explain why FRIDAY won’t let me in.”</p>
<p>“Um, well, I may have programmed her to lock you out of the lab if it’s been more than forty eight hours since you last slept?” Peter offered. “And hey, Pepper signed off on it, so I’m not fully to blame.”</p>
<p>He’d forgotten he’d done that. The reason why stems from a particular incident two weeks ago in which Peter had caught Tony in a dress shirt, blazer, and hello kitty pajama pants in the elevator at four thirty in the morning insisting that he had a very important meeting he needed to get to. Tony hadn’t slept in four days, and he was running on coffee and adrenaline. After he managed to coax his mentor back into bed he’d gone straight to Pepper and pitched the idea of Hello Kitty Protocol, because the sight of Tony in his hello kitty pajama pants needed to be remembered.</p>
<p>“It’ll turn off once FRIDAY logs that you’ve gotten at least twelve hours of sleep. I mean I could always override it too, but you need this,” Peter explained.</p>
<p>His classmates had given up on any pretense of working at this point, and were full on staring at Peter. </p>
<p>“FRIDAY,” Tony yelled. “Override.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Boss, I can’t do that. Hello Kitty Protocol can only be overridden by Underoos.”</p>
<p>Peter burst into laughter. He could just imagine Tony’s horrified face when he heard the name of the protocol. </p>
<p>“I hate you, kid. You’re fired.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. Go to sleep. And drink some water while you’re at it.” Peter hung up the phone.</p>
<p>“Did you just hang up on Tony Stark?” Someone asked. </p>
<p>“What the fuck,” Flash hissed.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I did tell you guys I had an internship,” he blushed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. clint barton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second time Peter got a call in class was only three days later, on Monday. His teacher was highly unamused when his phone rang, this time blaring the national anthem as loud as it could go.</p>
<p>Mr Elliot stared Peter down over the tops of his glasses. “On speaker, if you will.”</p>
<p>“Dude,” Ned nudged him. “Please tell me the national anthem means Captain America’s calling.”</p>
<p>It was not, actually. It was Clint. </p>
<p>It was Clint, because for as long as Peter could remember, Clint had been making fun of the fact that Captain America was, in essence, a walking talking American flag. He’d mention it every time Steve walked into a room, until Steve finally got so fed up with it he threw his shield at Clint so hard he went straight through the wall.</p>
<p>Much to Cap’s chagrin, he was fine. But Peter thought it was so funny that he’d made Clint’s ringtone the Star Spangled Banner, as the man seemed to be more obsessed with the country than the actual Captain America. </p>
<p>“You’re on speaker,” Peter winced as he picked up the call. </p>
<p>“Hey junior, we’ve got a little problem.” Clint was out of breath, and his voice echoed a little. That coupled with the metal banging he could hear every two seconds led Peter to the conclusion that he was in the vents. “So I might have done something to ol’ Steverino.”</p>
<p>Peter facepalmed, digging his fingers into his temples. “Oh for Thor’s sake, Uncle Clint, please tell me you didn’t call him ‘ol’ Steverino’.”</p>
<p>“Worse,” Clint wheezed. “ItoldFRIDAYtoblastPartyintheUSAattopvolumeasStevesalarmforthedayandhegotsomadhesentScottaftermeandnowImbeingchasedbyathousandredantswhatdoido.”</p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah, slow down,” Peter said. “You did what?”</p>
<p>“I told FRIDAY to blast - shit, these fuckers are everywhere -”</p>
<p>“Language,” Peter interjected.</p>
<p>“-Party in the USA as Cap’s alarm and he got so mad he - ow that one bit me - made Scott send his ants after me and now there’s a thousand of them on my tail.”</p>
<p>Ned laughed so hard he fell out of his seat. Peter noticed his teacher snorting a little, and even MJ cracked a smile. </p>
<p>Noticing the attention of his classmates was entirely focused on him, Peter had an idea. “Clint,” he said slowly. “I don’t think I believe you. This could just be a prank. Why don’t you FaceTime me and prove it?”</p>
<p>“Don’t - don’t believe me?” Clint yelled incredulously. “Kid, you know Cap’s more than capable and willing to - you know what, fine.”</p>
<p>Not two seconds later, “Incoming FaceTime from Uncle Clint” was displayed on Peter’s screen.</p>
<p>“Mr Parker,” his teacher cleared his throat. “Please accept, you know the rules.”</p>
<p>Peter knew his teacher was just as curious to see this in action as the rest of the students, who all gathered around his chair as he accepted the call. After a moment’s hesitation, Mr Elliot joined them.</p>
<p>They were met with Clint’s flushed, horrified face as he desperately crawled through the ventilation shaft. “Now do you see?” He demanded. “These little fuckers are too small to shoot and it’s not like I can crush all of them -”</p>
<p>And without further ado, Clint went crashing to the ground. They were met with a view of the gaping hole in the ceiling, and Clint’s groans were audible in the background. The last thing they heard before the screen went dark was Steve Rogers’ voice. “Oh, you’re gonna get it now, Barton.”</p>
<p>Peter slowly turned, meeting the shocked expressions on his classmates’ faces. “He’ll be fine,” he said. “I think.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. thor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter dropped his head to his desk on Wednesday afternoon. He was so close to finishing the period without an interruption from an Avenger. So close. There were only ten minutes of class left when his phone rang, and without his teacher having to remind him, he put it on speaker.</p><p>Unfortunately, Peter had forgotten to check the caller ID. So he winced, and his face flushed bright red when Thor’s voice boomed out, “Stark? How do you work this! I must speak to Man of Spiders!”</p><p>Horrified, Peter scrambled to grab the phone, dropping it twice in the process. “Uh, Mr - Mr Thor, sir?” He squeaked out. “I think you must’ve accidentally called me instead, because as we all know, I’m not Spider-Man.”</p><p>His class just stared at him. It all made perfect sense, really. His disappearances in DC and the Oscorp Lab, the fact that he was such close friends with the Avengers and Tony Stark himself. Plus, one time Betty Brant saw his shirt lift up when he took his jacket off and she swears he had super defined abs. And Spider-Man probably has super defined abs.</p><p>“Man of Spiders!” Thor continued, oblivious to Peter’s distress. “I require Pop Tarts! Bring me some after your schooling, and I shall take you to Asgard with me this weekend.”</p><p>Peter brightened up, excitedly bouncing in his seat. “No way, really? That’s so awesome, Mr Thor, thank you! Do I get to touch your hammer? Can I bring Ned with me? What kind of Pop Tarts do you want? Did Tony say it was okay?”</p><p>Peter was so thrilled. He’d been begging for months to visit Thor’s home planet, but he’d been shot down every time. If he had known all it took was offering the god Pop Tarts he would’ve done so much sooner. </p><p>“Cherry,” Thor requested. “I will tell you details of your trip later. For now I must go find Loki - I heard he was terrorizing some interns again. He’s harmless - kind of - but they do not know that.</p><p>“Goodbye, Man of Spiders. See you in two hours!”</p><p>Thor’s call was disconnected, and everyone’s jaw was dropped. They’d just found out scrawny, nerdy, inconsequential Peter Parker was actually Spider-Man. And he was friends with Thor, a literal god. And he was going to said god’s planet this weekend. So yeah, he was definitely the center of attention. However, Peter was too busy rambling to Ned about his upcoming trip to Asgard to notice. </p><p>“I heard there’s a rainbow bridge,” he exclaimed. “And that everyone on Asgard is a god. Wait - what if I get to stay in Thor’s palace?! And meet his father? Holy shit, this is the best day of my life!”</p><p>“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it as many times as it takes to fully understand what the hell is going on. What the actual fuck, Parker?” Demanded Flash.</p><p>“Oh.” Peter had been slow to notice all the eyes on him. Even his teacher was dumbfounded. “You see, I can explain -”</p><p>His phone rang again.</p><p>Slowly, Peter picked it up.</p><p>“Man of Spiders! Loki heard about my call and wished to see you. He is coming to get you. I thought I should warn you and your classmates so you would not be scared, he will not hurt them. Except maybe the Flash kid. Good luck!”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” whispered Peter. Just then, a bright light filled the room, and a sharp crack was audible. When the light dissipated, Loki was standing on the teacher’s desk.</p><p>“I really must work on my landings,” he mumbled, climbing down. “Young Peter, are you ready to go? We still need to stop by the store on the way, and it is movie night, so we should make our shopping expedition quick.”</p><p>Peter shoved his phone into his pocket, gathering his papers and backpack and standing up. “Y-yeah, I’m good. Mr Elliot, can I go?”</p><p>Mr Elliot blinked once. “I - sure?” </p><p>Really, he didn’t have much of a choice. You don’t say no to a god - especially Loki.</p><p>“Excellent,” Loki grinned. He snapped his fingers and the two disappeared, leaving behind nothing but smoke. Yet not thirty seconds later, Loki was back without Peter in tow. </p><p>“Which one of you is Eugene Thompson?”</p><p>Every head in the room swiveled towards Flash.</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Loki said. His smile was nothing short of sinister. “You have been bullying Peter, correct? Do not lie to me, child,” Flash immediately stopped shaking his head, “I know everything. If you are less then an angel to him from now on I will not hesitate to hunt you down and deliver a slow, painful punishment. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Flash whispered hoarsely.</p><p>“Wonderful. I’d say it was nice to see you, but it was not.” A snap of his fingers later, Loki was gone as well, a classroom full of stunned students and a scared to death Flash in his wake.</p><p>Somewhere in the distance, the school bell rang. Not a single person moved.</p><p>“So what we learned from all this,” Abe started, “is that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, he has movie nights with the Avengers, he’s best friends with Thor and Loki, and if Flash ever says something negative to Peter again he’ll be subjected to the wrath of the gods?”</p><p>“I’m surprised none of you figured any of this out sooner,” MJ mused. “He’s not secretive about it.”</p><p>“I’m making a group chat dedicated to everything that happens to Peter Parker,” Betty announced. “Who wants in?”</p><p>Every hand in the room went up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>